Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: Lance tries to get Keith to stay by giving the age old excuse - it's cold outside. (Klance, songfic!)


Keith took a sip of his drink, the fireplace casting shadows onto his face in a dance that made sense only to the flame. He brought the cup from his lips and swirled the remaining liquid around for a moment, staring at the purple drink as it twisted in his cup. Keith looks up to see Lance staring at him from the opposite side of the couch, his drink inches away from his lips as though he was about to drink before getting distracted by something; this something being Keith, or so it seemed.

"What is it?"

Keith asked, breaking the silence that had filled the small room. A light blush appeared on Lance's face and he turned away, hoping that it was dark enough that the other teen could not see him. "Nothing, it's nothing." Lance said finally, cursing himself mentally that he couldn't think of a better excuse; the other teen always made him feel flustered and he hated the way he got all tongue tied. Keith raised an eyebrow as though he didn't believe Lance, but let out a sigh, letting it go; Lance was pretty weird, but who was he to judge? Keith took a quick glance at his watch and let out a quiet gasp, his eyes widening at how late it had become.

"Look at the time, it's gotten late! I should head back to my room."

Lance quickly looked up to the other teen, shaking his head. "No, Keith, please. Stay a little bit longer."

"I really can't stay."

Taking a quick glance around, trying to buy himself some time to give a good excuse as to why the other boy shouldn't leave, Lance glanced out the window and saw snow covering the ground. He stood to his feet as Keith did and took Keith's wrist to stop him. "Keith, it's cold outside." Lance stated, his eyes staring deep into Keith's. Keith swallowed at the intensity of the stare before looking at the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I've got to go away. Look, this evening has been so very nice, but- "

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!"

Lance interrupted, taking Keith's hands in his in the pretense to 'keep them warm'. Keith gave a very small smile. "Really, I better scurry, but," He looked down at the drink he had put down on the couch side table before glancing back up to Lance. "Maybe just a half a drink more." Lance smiled before letting go of Keith's hands, turning to get more of the purple liquid; as Keith waited for the other teen to fill his drink, he sat back down on the couch and glanced out the window, seeing the same snow that Lance did.

The full inch of it.

He let out a quiet chuckle, more so to himself than out loud really, at how adorable Lance could be; was it strange he found his rival slash teammate to be adorable? Maybe it was, but Keith couldn't care; with the crackling of the logs in the fireplace and the man who was pouring him another drink, Keith felt content, happy even. Lance smiled nervously at the look on Keith's face, who was watching him as he poured his drink. "What is it?" Lance asked, repeating the same question Keith had asked earlier. Keith chuckled again and held out his hand for the drink, not responding. Lance felt his face heat up slightly but shook his head to clear his thoughts, stepping forward – only to trip, because that was the Lance always was, being clumsy at the worst of times. He fell forward, catching himself on the back of the couch before he could completely fall to the floor, but when he looked up, he realized he was inches away from Keith's face. The two of them blushed a light pink before Keith grinned, the sight of which making Lance swallow nervously. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Keith said lowly, making Lance almost lean in a little closer to hear the words. Lance gave his own confident grin, raising one eyebrow in the way that Keith knew he was flirting with him. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Keith drew one hand up and threaded his fingers into Lance's shaggy hair, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Lance's neck. "I really can't stay." Lance leaned slightly in at the slight tug that Keith gave, making Keith smile as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Ah but it's cold outside."

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know I should be updating Old Scars, Future Hearts, but I just started watching Voltron: Legendary Defender and it is sooo good! I had this thought last night as I was trying to sleep and I just HAD to write it! Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know!**

 **I ship Klance SO hard, like they are just so perfect for each other and no one can convince me otherwise. :3 Do you ship them too? Leave a review and let me know!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this short little story, and I'll see you guys in OSFH!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
